


Il miglior giorno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: A causa di Orochimaru [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto decide di dichiararsi a Sasuke, memori della loro notte di passione.





	Il miglior giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
> Scritto per Altman che ci teneva.  
> Seguito di A causa della droga.

Il miglior giorno

Sasuke incassò il capo tra le spalle e si guardò intorno.  
< Yamato potrebbe accorgersi che sono qui con Orochimaru e pensar male, ma sono qui per ben altro > pensò. Colpì una candela con il dorso della mano, facendola cadere e questa si spense, facendo sollevare un filamento di fumo.  
“Sto ancora aspettando le tue scuse” sibilò, mentre le sue iridi more divenivano rosse.  
Orochimaru si strinse la vestaglia che indossava, fece scattare la lingua leccandosi le labbra e alzò il capo verso di lui, rimanendo accomodato nella poltroncina in cui era affondato.  
“Piccolo pulcino, non mi scuserò per averti drogato. Avevo i miei validi motivi. Non riesci a figurarteli?” domandò, mentre le sue iridi dorate brillavano nell’oscurità.  
“Io non ho idea di cosa ti passi in quella mente malata, maledetto serpente. Ti ricordo, inoltre, che volevi possedere il mio corpo, quindi non posso essere un semplice pulcino” rispose Sasuke, alzando la voce.  
Orochimaru si passò le dita lattee tra i propri lunghi capelli neri, lisciandoli.  
“Vedi Sasuke, mi piace vedere l’evolversi delle cose. Ora non ho più motivo di separarti da Naruto e voglio vedere fino a dove si possono spingere le cose tra voi due. Un mulino al vento che si muove pigramente, non è interessante da guardare. Perciò, devo nuovamente accelerare le cose?” domandò con voce melliflua.  
Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo il collo dell’Uchiha.  
“Accelerare le cose?” biascicò. Si passò la lingua sul palato secco e deglutì.  
“Naruto è capace di diventare divertente quando fa le cose per te. Diventa più feroce e animalesco del suo demone, sembra che la volpe lo assecondi in quel desiderio che brama così tanto” spiegò Orochimaru.  
Sasuke osservò la pelle diafana del più grande, il suo viso liscio e gli occhi dorati di lui che lo fissavano.  
“Accelerare le cose in che senso?! Non ho nessuna intenzione di essere drogato nuovamente!” sbraitò.  
“Tranquillo, sei ancora un bambino. Tutte quelle droghe potrebbero fare male alla tua già fragile emotività…” ribatté Orochimaru, muovendo la mano in modo che le dita tracciassero dei cerchi in aria.  
Sasuke conficcò le unghie nella pelle dei palmi.  
“Io non sono un bambino. Ti ricordo, ancora una volta, che volevi il ‘mio’ corpo” gli ricordò.  
Orochimaru sospirò e appoggiò le dita sulla propria guancia.  
“Vero. Come volevo quello di Itachi o di Kabuto. Non mi sono reso conto, che sono invecchiato e voi siete delle imberbi nuove generazioni” ammise con tono di rammarico.  
Sasuke indietreggiò, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.  
“Ti sei fatto paterno, lo sai?” domandò.  
Orochimaru aggrottò la fronte, alzando e abbassando il piede.  
“Paterno, materno, sono parole ben lontane da un rettile. Sei tu quello che è sempre stato troppo tenero, non hai mai ucciso gli avversari che ti portavo” sibilò astioso.  
< Un rettile che inizierà a covare le sue uova, temo > pensò Sasuke, correndo fuori dalla dimora di Orochimaru.

******************

Sasuke appoggiò una mano sullo stipite della porta e sollevò l’altra a pugno, avvicinandola al legno dell’uscio. Inspirò, espirò e scosse il capo, si voltò di scatto e fece un paio di passi.  
La porta si aprì e Naruto si sporse, guardandolo alle spalle.  
“Sas’ke!” gridò.  
Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di colpo, trovandosi davanti al giovane.  
“Allora è vero, ancora ti devi trasferire nella dimora che hanno regalato a Hinata” disse.  
Naruto chiuse gli occhi, gli sorrise e si grattò la guancia sui segni neri.  
“Sei come sempre troppo informato. Io devo ancora decidere se ci fidanzeremo ufficialmente o no” disse. Si spostò di lato e gl’indicò l’appartamento con una mano.  
“Se sei venuto fino a qui, ci dev’essere un motivo importante. Hai forse deciso di accettare le avance di Sakura?” domandò.  
Sasuke entrò a passo di marcia nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo.  
“Oggi ho parlato con Orochimaru” disse duro.  
Naruto mise una mano sul fianco e lasciò abbandonata l’altra, assottigliò gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.  
“Mi sembrava essersi dato una calmata, perciò non capisco il tuo tono. Sembri minacciato” disse serio.  
Sasuke negò con il capo e si massaggiò la spalla, chinò la testa e le ciocche di capelli mori gli coprirono metà del viso.  
“Lo so che abbiamo detto di far finta che… che quella notte non fosse mai avvenuta, ma…”. Si massaggiò il polso e sospirò pesantemente.  
Naruto incrociò le braccia al petto ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
“Però lui si comporta come se potesse di nuovo drogarmi”. Proseguì Sasuke.  
“Io di quella notte non mi pento per niente.  
Sai, è stata forse l’unica volta in cui ho capito che andare a letto con qualcuno può anche non fargli male” rispose Naruto.  
Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e rialzò di scatto la testa, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.  
“Sai, per me i rapporti fisici erano cose ben lontane dall’essere gentiluomini. Se da giovane usavo la moltiplicazione del corpo seguita dalla tecnica dell’erotismo, potevo vedere tutti quegli uomini che mi odiavano, ardere improvvisamente di desiderio. I maledetti perdevano ogni tipo di controllo” disse Naruto. Diede le spalle all’altro.  
“Solo tu potevi creare una tecnica così orribile a tue spese” biascicò roco Sasuke.  
Naruto scrollò le spalle.  
“La tecnica dell’harem mi serviva solo a dimostrare quanto alla fine l’intero villaggio avesse del marcio” ribatté.  
“Quando fai questi discorsi, capisco perché dici che le nostre situazioni potevano essere invertite. Ancora mi chiedo come hai fatto a perdonarli così completamente” disse Sasuke.  
Naruto piegò di lato la testa e ghignò.  
“Se perdoni te stesso, ti rendi conto delle belle cose che ti sono capitate. Il primo bacio me lo hai dato tu. E in quel gesto non c’era possesso.  
Quell’odio in entrambi poteva diventare determinazione per cambiare le cose” disse gentilmente.  
< Lo sapevo. Lui ha provato il mio stesso dolore dovuto alla solitudine > pensò Sasuke.  
“Tu sei cambiato prima di me, hai capito subito il gioco di squadra” disse roco.  
Naruto raggiunse il centro della stanza e si sedette su una stuoietta per terra, accanto al tavolo.  
“In realtà, tu mi avevi già dato la tua porzione di cibo convincendo Kakashi a promuoverci, quando io ancora mi conficcavo delle lame nelle mani per giurare di non farmi aiutare. Si può dire che tu hai solo avuto una ricaduta” ribatté.  
Sasuke si passò le dita tra i capelli, togliendosi quelli che gli erano finiti davanti al viso.  
“A proposito di ricadute. Hai ideato qualche altra tecnica come quella che mi hai detto?” domandò.  
Naruto ridacchiò e batté le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Ammetto che una volta ho creato una mia copia e l’ho fatta diventare donna. Ho creato un’altra copia, rendendola te e mi sono divertito a vedere cosa potevano fare” ammise.  
Sasuke avvampò.  
“Le t-tue… perversioni sono tali che…” balbettò.  
Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio e si leccò le labbra.  
“E non sai in quali oggetti posso tramutarmi” disse lascivo.  
Sasuke si nascose il viso tra le mani.  
“Non voglio saperlo, grazie” gemette.  
Naruto abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi azzurre divennero più scure.  
“Eppure ci sono cose che le mie ‘perversioni’ non possono sopportare” sussurrò roco.  
Sasuke abbassò lentamente le mani e fece un passo verso di lui.  
“Ad esempio?” domandò.  
Naruto sporse il capo e guardò l’altro giovane negli occhi.  
“La notte mi sveglio temendo che il marchio ricompaia sul tuo collo” ammise con voce roca.  
Sasuke si sedette accanto a lui e gli sfiorò la mano, il proprio battito cardiaco accelerò.  
“Credevo ti piacesse Hinata” ammise.  
Naruto gli afferrò con una mano quella di lui e gli passò l’altro braccio intorno alla vita, cingendolo a sé.  
“Io ti desidero” gli soffiò all’orecchio.  
Sasuke gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle e lo sbatté a terra, mettendosi a gattoni sopra di lui.  
“Tu hai sempre risvegliato la volpe che c’è in me. Alle volte mi chiedevo se ero io era il mio demone a desiderarti. Poi ho capito che eravamo destinati a stare insieme, rincarnazioni maledette e Kurama lo sapeva. Voleva solo che io potessi appagare una sete millenaria” spiegò roco Naruto.  
Sasuke gli passò la mano sul collo e scese fino al suo petto, sentiva il corpo dell’altro vibrante e teso sotto di lui.  
“Alle volte ti poni delle domande davvero strane. Come quando ti chiedevi se eri riuscito a diventare il ninja che volevi o eri ancora uno strumento del villaggio” gli disse.  
“Se non avessi avuto grandi maestri a cui dovevo qualcosa, avrei preferito essere un tuo strumento. Aprire la mia anima a te, pugno contro pugno, prima di uno scontro in cui morire insieme, era meglio che una vita senza di te” ammise Naruto.  
Sasuke gli prese le guance tra le mani e si piegò, baciandolo con foga. Naruto ricambiò il bacio avidamente, le loro lingue s’incontrarono, scivolando l’una sull’altra, mischiando le loro salive.  
Naruto ansimò, sporgendo le labbra arrossate. Sasuke iniziò a spogliarlo, continuando a baciarlo, i loro gemiti e sospiri risuonavano per l’appartamento.  
Naruto si puntello con i piedi per terra e sporse il bacino, strisciando sulla stuoia sotto di lui.  
“Questa volta, sii tu a prendermi” gemette.  
Sasuke gli baciò l’ombelico, sentendolo rabbrividire e gli accarezzò i fianchi.  
< Si deve essere sentito un contenitore maledetto, abbandonato dal mondo… Non credevo potesse essere così fragile > pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo ascoltò ansimare, le proprie pupille si dilatarono. Finì di spogliare entrambi e con dei calci allontanò gli abiti, afferrò i polsi di Naruto con forza arrossandogli la pelle.  
“Sei sicuro?” domandò.  
Naruto annuì e Sasuke gli lasciò andare i polsi, conficcandogli le ginocchia nei fianchi. Iniziò a strofinargli il membro con entrambe le mani, con movimenti ruvidi.  
Naruto ingoiò dei gemiti di piacere più forti e si portò indice e medio alle labbra, succhiandoli avidamente, ricoprendoli di saliva. Strinse gli occhi e, mentre l’altro continuava ad eccitarlo, si infilò le dita tra i glutei iniziando a prepararsi.  
Sentì il proprio membro pulsare e bruciare, spalancò le gambe, sporgendo ancor di più il bacino.  
“Bravo, sei più paziente di quanto mi aspettassi” si complimentò Sasuke, leccandogli gli addominali scolpiti.  
Naruto boccheggiò e lasciò ricadere entrambe le mani per terra.  
Sasuke lo penetrò con un colpo secco e Naruto si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani, zittendo un urlo.  
Sasuke arcuò la schiena ed iniziò a prenderlo con colpi secchi e cadenzati, muovendosi sinuosamente su e giù.  
< Non devo andarci troppo forte, voglio dimostrargli che anch’io posso essere delicato come lui è stato con me > pensò. Continuò a muoversi, mentre l’altro assecondava i suoi movimenti, sulla pelle chiara dell’Uchiha scivolavano le gocce di sudore.  
La luce del sole che filtrava dalle tapparelle della finestra illuminava i due amanti.  
< Io sono stato preso di notte, tu di giorno. Sembra dirmi qualcosa che mi sfugge > pensò Sasuke. Succhiò uno dei capezzoli di Naruto, facendolo gemere ancor di più di piacere, mentre continuava a prenderlo.  
Naruto strinse la stuoia sotto di lui con entrambe le mani, il suo corpo tremava per il piacere.  
Strinse gli occhi e venne, abbandonandosi sotto l’altro, mentre lo sperma gli macchiava le gambe rosee.  
Sasuke accelerò i movimenti, prendendolo più a fondo, concentrandosi sui gemiti sempre più ansanti dell’altro ninja.  
Strinse gli occhi e venne a sua volta, gettando indietro la testa e facendo mulinare i capelli mori.  
“Sasuke” lo chiamò Naruto, ansante.  
Sasuke scivolò fuori da Naruto e si accasciò al suo fianco, Naruto lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sè.  
“Io voglio te…” farfugliò.  
“Allora vieni a vivere con me” biascicò Sasuke, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
“Questo è il mio miglior giorno” sussurrò roco Naruto, stringendo gli occhi.  
Entrambi i ninja sorrisero.


End file.
